1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle wire holding arrangement. More specifically, the present invention relates a bicycle wire holding arrangement that holds a wire within a hollow frame member to minimize noise from the wire moving within the hollow frame member.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. Specifically, in recent years, bicycles have been provided with various electric devices to improve rider efficiency and/or component control.
For example, some bicycles are provided with a hub dynamo and/or a battery to power various electrical components such as electric shifters, electric derailleurs, lamps and the like. Also some bicycles are provided with an electronic control system that includes a main cycle computer, one or more sensors, one or more control switches, and electrical cords (wires) for electrical communications between the various electrical components such as electric shifters, electric derailleurs, lamps and the like.
Typically, the electrical cords (wires) connecting the various electrical components are attached to run along the exterior surface of the frame of the bicycle. As more electrically components are added to the bicycle, the number of electrical cords (wires) increases. This arrangement can result in the bicycle frame being cluttered with electrical cords extending along the frame. Thus, it has been proposed to run the electrical cords inside of the bicycle frame. However, with this arrangement, the electrical cords inside of the bicycle frame can move around and make undesirable noises.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle wire holding arrangement that holds a wire within a hollow frame member. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.